Moments intimes
by shukrat
Summary: La vie à deux est toujours faite de petits moments particuliers, où la tendresse et les émotions se lient.


******Tadam, roulement de tambours, voici ma première HG/SS, il était temps que je me lance, après avoir lues toutes celle de et de hpf. Je remercie Gigi31 pour m'avoir encouragé à écrire (allez faire un tour sur son compte hpf : «Prise aux piège » et « Une invitation à la vie » valent le détour). Moins de blablabla plus de Severus !******

-« HERMIIIONE ! » Hurla une voix grave emplie de colère

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit alors quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, révélant une jeune femme aux abondants cheveux bruns relevés en chignon. Certaines boucles indomptées cernaient son visage au teint diaphane, faisant vivement ressortir ses yeux noisette, emplis de malice.

-Oui, tu as besoin de moi vieillard ? Un grand sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres carmin

-« Hermione, combien de fo… »- l'homme s'interrompit, se rendant compte des derniers mots de son interlocutrice- « comment ça vieillard ? » L'interrogea t'il les yeux ronds

-Ne t'énerves pas voyons, je voulais juste te taquiner, je ne l'avais pas encore fait aujourd'hui –son sourire s'agrandit encore- qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-« Sorcière, tu sais que je ne supporte pas que tu me qualifie ainsi, je culpabilise à chaque fois de t'avoir avec moi. Mais pour en revenir à ta présence dans cette pièce -il lui désigna la table de travail de la main- tu as encore laissé tout ton bordel trainer hier soir, parce que oui il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour désigner le foutoir que tu as laissé sur le plan de travail. Je pensais que « miss-je-sais-tout » serait un minimum organisée après ses trois années d'apprentissage, que tu aurais enfin réussi à devenir un minimum consciencieuse et que tu aurais saisi l'importance du rangement cette pièce pour ce genre de travaux. »

L'homme s'approcha d'elle en fulminant un peu plus à chaque pas.

-« Et en plus c'est pour une potion que tu inventes que tu as laissé tout ça en plan. Tu ne sais même pas quels sont ses réels effets, tu es inconsciente ou quoi Hermione, si tu veux me tuer dis le clairement, plutôt que de me laisser succomber à une explosion. »

-« Arrêtes d'en faire tout un drame, je vais ranger, et si je me souviens bien ton bureau n'était pas mieux rangé à Poudlard et t… »

-« Oui mon bureau justement »-la reprit-il- « Pas mon laboratoire, excuse-moi de te contredire mais les copies des cornichons qui t'accompagnaient en cours n'étaient pas si dangereuses que les ingrédients qui trainent sur la paillasse, est ce que tu te rends compte, en plus du danger que tu nous fais encourir, que… »

-« Qu'il y en a pour au moins 100 gallions d'ingrédients, je sais, tu me le répète à chaque fois, mais que veux-tu, les besoins de la science n'ont pas de prix. »

-Tu te moques vraiment de moi femme, arrêtes de m'interrompre comme une gamine! Tu le fais exprès, comme à chaque fois, tu essaies de me mettre en rogne contre ton arrogance, tu sais très bien que je te pardonne ce trait de caractère, typique de la Gryffondor que tu es, plus facilement que ta manie de toujours tout retourner sur ton passage, mais Merlin, s'il te plait, fais un petit effort, au moins pour cette pièce. Je m'en voudrais de te faire récurer la table pour que tu retiennes la leçon, tu n'es plus en retenue ma belle. »

-« Et bien figures toi que si ta « belle » n'a pas rangé son « bordel » c'est pour te rejoindre plus vite Severus, mais si tu t'en plains pas de soucis, je resterais plus tard le soir pour ranger le labo. A toi de choisir mon grand » lui lança-t-elle en accompagnant ses dires d'un clin d'œil

Le regard de l'homme lorgna sur le corps de son ancienne étudiante et apprenti au souvenir de leur dernier nuits, Merlin que cette femme était enivrante lorsqu'elle se livrait entièrement à lui. Severus Snape n'avait jamais réussi à rester plus de 10 minutes dans la même pièce qu'elle sans que son regard ne dérive sur ses courbes.

-« Severus, si tu veux vraiment que ta soufflante ai vraiment de l'effet, évite ce regard, sinon je vais faire exprès de laisser le laboratoire dans cet état tous les soirs.»

Elle réduisit la distance qui les séparait de quelques pas et s'arrêta, à une distance toujours raisonnable de son ancien professeur, l'homme continua à l'admirer avec envie, elle plongeant son regard noisette dans l'obsidienne emplie de désir

-« Ce regard sur mes seins… »

Elle déboutonna les premiers boutons de son ample chemise de lin, les deux onyx s'arrêtèrent un instant sur la poitrine claire qu'elle venait ainsi de lui dévoiler, puis redescendit continuant son inspection charnelle.

-« …sur mes hanches »

La jupe noire qui saillait sa taille glissa au sol,révélant un tanga en dentelle rouge, celui qu'il lui avait offert pour leur premier anniversaire. Le sorcier en face d'elle s'humidifia inconsciemment les lèvres, son regard noir suivant du regard la lente descente de la jupe qu'elle portait il y a encore quelques infimes secondes. Il remonta d'une dizaine de centimètres, comme caressant le corps de la jeune femme avec ses yeux, son pantalon lui paraissant plus étroit à chaque centimètre de peau qu'il parcourait du regard.

-« Tu reviens sur mes seins, Severus, tu es incorrigible, vraiment. » le taquina t-elle gentiment

Et cette fois ci ce fut Severus qui la rejoignit, en 3 grandes rapides enjambées il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage alors la chemise rejoignit le vêtement déjà au sol, les boutons arrachés par le rapide et viril geste de Severus.

Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec avidité, ses mains encerclant le visage d'Hermione, les pouces de l'homme caressant ses pommettes, il lui releva le menton pour accéder plus facilement à son cou, il le recouvra de baiser, usant de sa langue en suivant le chemin de sa jugulaire, mordillant doucement sa peau du bout des dents, il n'était pas un vampire, mais il savait que sa jeune amante ne pouvait résister à ces petites morsures, il la senti d'ailleurs frissonner entre ses bras, il resserra son emprise humant son parfum au creux de son cou. D'une main il défit le chignon qui retenait sa lourde chevelure brune…et avec un immense sourire se recula d'elle avec un air de défi

-« Ranges moi ce bordel Hermione, et n'essaies pas de me corrompre encore une fois, sinon je ne garantis que tu me trouves dans ton lit ce soir gamine. Et sans magie bien sûr, on ne sait pas quelles interactions peuvent survenir »

Hermione afficha un visage d'abord surpris puis offusqué, il avait osé, il l'allumait et la laissait ensuite en plan.

-« Connard » lui lança-t-elle avec défi « on verra bien qui cédera le premier mon cher, on verra bien »

Severus se senti encore plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, diantre que sa compagne pouvait l'exciter lorsqu'elle le provoquait, la lionne ressortait ses griffes, il adorait ça et s'en amusait à chaque fois, prenant plaisir à se moquer d'elle pour la voir s'offusquer face à ses railleries.

Hermione décida de jouer un peu avec lui, et se dirigea vers la paillasse encombrée avec l'intention de ranger, mais elle ne récupéra pas ses vêtements. C'est dans son simple, mais non moins sexy, ensemble rouge et or qu'elle fit onduler ses hanches jusqu'à la table travail, sous le regard de Severus qui compris où elle voulait en venir, mais non, il ne céderait pas, pas cette fois, il voulait qu'elle comprenne l'importance de l'ordre dans leur laboratoire de potions.

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, cette position affinant sa taille, afin d'attraper le plumeau en haut d'une des étagères, en se retournant, l'objet en main, elle tira la langue à Severus.

-« Tu es une vraie gamine, dépêches toi un peu, nous n'avons pas toute la matinée pour jouer à ce petit jeu, des commandes importantes pour Sainte Mangouste attendent »

-« Oui je sais, mais si tu m'aidais un peu cela serait plus vite fini, et nous pourrions passer à autre chose avant de nous atteler à la confection de leurs précieuses potions » Elle lui adressa encore une fois un clin d'œil, emplis de sous-entendu.

Severus ricana doucement en lui adressant un sourire moqueur

-« Je veux bien accumuler une semaine de retard juste pour te voir t'énerver comme ça avec ton plumeau fillette, tu es vraiment… divertissante, surtout dans cette tenue, j'ai vraiment bon gout »

Hermione tourna légèrement son buste, cambrant ses fesses vers lui.

« Tu trouves ? Tu ne me préfères pas sans ? » Accompagnant les gestes aux mots elle approcha ses mains de l'attache de son soutient gorge, espérant faire réagir Severus et ainsi éviter de nettoyer.

Mais non il ne flancherait pas.

-« Ranges » sa voix doucereuse mais impérieuse excita encore plus Hermione qui se mit enfin au travail.

Usant de sa souplesse elle s'allongea presque sur la table sur le ventre pour récupérer les ingrédients les plus éloignés, dandinant discrètement ses fesses en direction de Severus, qui resta extérieurement impassible à ses tentatives, non il ne cèderait pas, même si cette vue commençait à lui faire revoir son jugement.

-« Tu pourrais faire le tour de la table au lieu de te casser le dos pour en atteindre le bout, des fois ta logique m'échappe Hermione.»

Déçue de la voix calme qu'il utilisa Hermione finit par penser qu'elle avait perdu cette partie, Severus ne semblait pas enclin à flancher.

Il avait dû faire appel à toute son expérience d'espion pour garder une voix normale, son jugement était sur le point de se retourner, et lui de retourner la jeune femme sur cette table, envoyant valser tout ce qui la recouvrait, quand il aperçut les épaules d'Hermione s'affaisser légèrement, elle abdiquait, il avait gagné, de peu, mais il avait gagné et pour lui c'était le plus important, après tout son image de dominant était en jeu, il ne voulait pas céder à ses pulsions comme un cornichon bourré d'hormones. Serein il se laissa aller à contempler sa jeune soubrette, mais lorsqu'elle se prit les pieds dans un des tabourets il se précipita vers sa belle pour lui éviter une chute. A l'instant même où ses mains chaudes entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue, rafraîchie par la petite température régnant dans le laboratoire, il la senti tressaillir, un de ces frissons qui la rendait fragile entre ses bras. Il déplaça ses grandes mains sur ses hanches féminines, sa volonté définitivement réduite en poussière par la jeune femme. Il la souleva comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une feuille de parchemin et la déposa sur la table de travail, non sans avoir envoyé au sol les ustensiles et ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient, comme il avait imaginé le faire quelles minutes auparavant. Hermione afficha un sourire vainqueur et lui souffla à l'oreille

-« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister jusqu'au bout Severus » Elle lui mordilla au passage le lobe de l'oreille, lui faisant pousser un petit gémissement.

-« Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable, tu as intérêt à te montrer convaincante gamine, je ne veux pas que tu finisses par croire que tu es une de mes faiblesses »

Hermione fit lentement glisser ses doigts jusqu'au col de la chemise de l'homme et lui susurra de nouveau

-« Mais ça je le sais déjà Severus »

Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait lui résister lorsqu'elle prononçait ainsi son prénom à son oreille, elle commença à défaire un à un les nombreux boutons qui composaient le vêtement, (mais tout de même moins nombreux que ceux qui composaient sa tenue à Poudlard, Merlin ce quelle détestait cette tenue et tous ses boutons, à chaque fois que le voyait avec l'envie de tous les arracher avec les dents la prenait. Elle embrassait chaque parcelle de beau qu'elle dénudait, suivant le trajet de ses doigts avec sa langue, elle se délectait des soupirs qu'elle lui tirait. Elle profitait de sa position dominante, consciente qu'il ne tarderait pas à reprendre le dessus, mais pour l'instant elle le tenait en son pouvoir, une fois arrivée au dernier boutons elle fit glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras finement musclés, la laissant choir sur le sol, rejoignant ses propres vêtements. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Severus, elle était littéralement hypnotisée par l'onyx de ses yeux, ce regard noir et profond la rendait si excitée, pour ce regard elle se donnait entièrement à lui. Severus s'empara doucement de sa bouche, prenant entre ses dents sa lèvres supérieure, la mordillant sensuellement avant de d'en taquiner l'entrée de sa langue, celle de la jeune femme la rejoignit, jouant avec délectation avec celle du sorcier, elle glissa le long de son menton, Hermione descendit de la table, laissant sa bouche parcourir le long de son torse pourvu d'un mince duvet noir, cheminant doucement vers le bas, s'attardant un bref instant sur ses tétons. Une fois arrivée aux poils plus sombres sur le bas de son abdomen elle se baissa encore plus, suivant cette ligne qui disparaissait sous son pantalon. Pantalon dont elle entama de défaire les boutons, imposant une douce pression sur le membre déjà durci de son amant

-« Hermione, s'il te plait, dépêches toi, tu sais que j'ai envie de toi, pourquoi me faire attendre si longtemps gamine ? Pourtant c'est toujours toi qui fini pas supplier que je te prennes, tu es incorrigible »

-« Il faut bien que je te fasse attendre un peu Severus, si tu obtenais tout si facilement, tu finirais par te lasser » Le tout bien sur accompagné d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Sur ses mots elle le délivra de sa prison de tissus, humidifiant le sommet de son épaisse longueur de chair avec sa langue, recueillant les première gouttes de plaisir qui s'en échappaient. Les doigts de Severus s'enroulèrent sensuellement dans ses boucles, lui demandant ainsi d'arrêter sa douce torture, ce à quoi elle répondit par un mouvement de langue le long de sa hampe avant de l'avaler centimètres par centimètres, le ressortant un peu avant chaque nouvelle progression, pour enfin le contenir entièrement et entamer le mouvement de va et viens qu'il attendait tant. Il la laissa s'occuper de lui quelques minutes avant de l'interrompre.

-« Assez Hermione, assez Hermione »

Il la remonta doucement jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, lui saisissant les hanches il la reposa sur la table, possédant fougueusement sa bouche, il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses seins, détacha rapidement son soutient gorge, laissant s'égarer un de ses petit doigt sur son téton droit, l'autre main saisissant franchement son sein gauche alors qu'il le couvrait de légers baisers aériens, les faisant se dresser de plaisir. Hermione gémissait sous ses prodigieuses caresses, se dandinant sur le plan de travail. La bouche de Severus revint le long de la mâchoire de son amante, en dessinant les contours, arrivée à son oreille qu'il mordilla au passage il lui murmura :

-« Supplies moi Hermione, tu refuses de ranger, tu te joues de moi, tu m'aguiches, alors offres moi au moins le plaisir de t'entendre me supplier, montres moi que tu sais ce que tu veux gamine, supplies moi de te toucher, supplies moi de te posséder sorcière ! »

A ces mots il raffermit sa prise sur ses seins, restant tout de doux avec cette partie de son corps qu'il savait si sensible. Il ne supportait pas de la faire souffrir, du moins pas comme ça. Il savait être brusque quand elle le lui demandait, elle le laissait à chaque fois être vif dans ses mouvements, elle le désirait de cette façon : viril, dominateur. Mais jamais il ne la faisait souffrir sans son consentement, c'était un amoureux dominant, pas un sadique.

-« Severus, s'il te plait » sa voix était rauque de désir, saccadée par ses soupirs « Tes mains s'il te plait Severus,Severuuuuus » Il venait de pincer légèrement ses tétons avant de quitter le droit pour laisser sa main libre descendre le long de son thorax, de son abdomen, s'arrêtant un moment sur son pelvis, continuant sa progression jusqu'à ses lèvres où il retint son mouvement, plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione, même dans ses conditions il ne pouvait se retenir de jouer avec elle, il aimait la faire tourner en bourrique, ne se lassait pas de ses regards noirs de désirs qu'elle lui adressait.

-« Severus ! Severus ! Je te jure par Merlin que si tu oses t'arrêter maintenant, tu le regretteras dans la seconde qui suit »

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et continua son mouvement, mon majeur vint d'abord effleurer l'extérieur de ses lèvres intimes, en suivant le contour, il s'immisça entre elles sans pour autant pénétrer sa belle qui se languissait sous ses caresses, lorsqu'elle gémit de frustration il fit enfin entrer son doigts dans son intimité, lui arrachant un petit cri de contentement. Il retira son doigt pour lui ôter son tanga qu'il lança négligemment, la pièce de dentelle se retrouvant quelque part dans un des recoins du laboratoire, sa main gauche alternait entre ses deux seins toujours accompagnée de sa langue. Son doigt repris sa place en elle, bientôt rejoint par un deuxième, sous les gémissements d'Hermione qui se cambra en avant, collant ses seins contre le torse de Severus, le mouvement de sa respiration rapide le caressait de la plus sensuelle des façons, les tétons d'Hermione se frottant contre sa peau pâle. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort ce qui provoqua un grognement diablement sexy de Severus qui se recula un peu pour observer Hermione brulante de désir, les cheveux ébouriffées, les joues rouges, son plaisir était flagrant sur son visage.

-« Severus, en moi, je te veux ! S'il te plait, tout de suite, j'ai envie de te sentir, viens j'ai besoin de toi, aimes moi ! » Ses phrases étaient à peine cohérentes, révélant son impatience.

Il remit contre elle, caressant son clitoris avec le bout de son gland, la faisant frémir plus fois que les fois précédentes, il le vit glisser le long de ses lèvres, la regarda au fond des yeux tout en s'immisçant en elle d'un coup sec.

Il se sentait enfin comblé dans sa chaleur, il glissa les centimètres restant afin qu'elle l'accueille entièrement.

Hermione quant à elle se sentait emplie, c'était comme si son corps avait toujours été destiné à accueillir celui de Severus, elle le laissa entrer complètement en elle avant d'initier un léger balancement de ses hanches, lui indiquant qu'elle l'attendait. Il commença par de lents et profonds mouvements.

Elle entoura les épaules de l'homme de ses petits bras, le rapprochant le plus possible d'elle, voulant gagner le moindre centimètre de lui en elle. Elle replia ses jambes autour de ses hanches et lui intima un mouvement plus rapide, toujours en gémissant

-« Severus, plus vite, lus vite » il s'exécuta cherchant toujours à lui donner le plus de plaisir qu'il le pouvait, le sien découlant de celui qu'il lui prodiguait.

-« Plus fort » elle cria sous son puissant coup de rein, haletant sous les suivants, recherchant sa respiration de plus en plus rapidement.

Alors qu'elle cria son nom au creux de son cou, elle se senti être soulevée de la table. Toujours en elle Severus s'arrêta un instant, il captura sa bouche en rejoignant le mur le plus proche contre lequel il la plaqua sauvagement reprenant alors ces coups de butoirs toujours plus forts. Hermione semblait délirer et répétait le nom de son amant comme un leitmotiv, Severus la senti trembler autour de lui, mais tint bon, il attendit que ses spasmes cessent avant de la faire glisser le long du mur pour la retourner, elle plaqua ses bras contre le mur, cambra ses fesses vers l'homme derrière elle.

Severus lui agrippa fermement les hanches et revint se placer en elle, ce petit intermède lui avait permis de reprendre une meilleur constance, reprenant ses assauts il passa un bas sous elle pour saisir ses seins et les caresser d'une main, l'autre passant sur le côté pour venir s'occuper de son clitoris. Cette fois s'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui s'arqua plus encore contre lui

-« Jouis Hermione, si tu continues comme ça je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps, jouis pour moi, jouis avec moi ma belle »

Dans un énième coup de reins, il la sentit vibrer autour de lui, enfin la délivrance s'approchait pour lui aussi, il gémit une dernière fois son nom, et sortir complètement d'elle pour la pénétrer une dernière fois plus fort, se couchant sur son dos, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

Elle le sentit venir en elle murmurant son nom dans son cou et s'affaisser complètement sur elle, ils glissèrent ensemble sur le sol, où par un informulé il fit apparaitre un fin matelas et une couverture. Blottis l'un contre l'autre ils reprirent leur respiration, toujours secoués de frissons incontrôlables, des spasmes résiduels de leur plaisir respectif. Ainsi lovés ils somnolèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna midi, Severus se leva difficilement, toujours engourdi, cette fois encore ils y étaient allés forts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne couchée sur le ventre, la couverture remonté jusqu'au niveau de ses reins, ses longs cheveux couvrant une partie de son visage et de son dos. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire il se baissa vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement sur le front, et lui murmura, moqueur :

-« Maintenant tu vas gentiment ranger le laboratoire, et avec ce que l'on vient de faire, cela va te prendre encore plus de temps »

Elle leva les yeux vers le plan de travail et vit une partie des ingrédients répandus sur la table et d'autres jonchant le sol, les fioles s'étant vidées de leur contenu. Le temps qu'elle observe le désordre Severus s'était levé et rhabillé, elle le vit près de la porte, reboutonnant sa chemise et retroussant ses manches, la vision de la marque des ténèbres ne la dégoutait plus, au contraire sur lui elle l'excitait.

-« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir rangé gamine ! Et pas la peine de tenter les sors de déverrouillage, j'appliquerais les miens, alors… à moins de ranger tu es bloquée ici ma belle »

Et avec un dernier sourire il referma la porte, esquivant ainsi le coussins que lui jetait Hermione en l'insultant

-« Espèce de connard, gare à toi quand je vais sortir, tu as intérêt à être loin, très loin Severus, je suis sérieuse. »

-« Mais oui ma belle, moi aussi je t'aime, et essaies de faire ça vite, nous avons encore du boulot pour Sainte Mangouste ne l'oublie pas. » Lui répondit-il en riant derrière la porte maintenant verrouillée par ses soins.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix Hermione se releva, chercha ses vêtements et commença à ranger le laboratoire en fulminant, elle aurait sa revanche.

Voilà voilà en espérant avoir répondu à vos attentes, une suite viendra peut-être avec la vengeance d'Hermione. Tout dépendra de mon imagination.

Et maintenant tout le monde range sa chambre bande de cornichons, sinon Severus va venir ! )

M.


End file.
